


10:52 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell usually smiled as Unity became one with Smallville victims.





	10:52 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell usually smiled as Unity became one with Smallville victims and currently scowled after a hungry creature attempted to devour him.

THE END


End file.
